More then a birthday kiss
by PinkPlatinumMami
Summary: chapter 3 is and goku and the others surpize Bulma especially Goku:: He was only there to fill the need; the crave that yammcha couldn't even come close to filling...that sexual desire
1. Ami*tenpute-shon*Sweet Temptation

Chapter::(1)  
By::BrownSugaBabe  
Rated::PG13  
Copyright:: Dragon ball z is copyright Toei not mine so go head and try and sue me im sure u wont get nothing cuz I dont got nothing LOL  
:::Note::: If I get 5 or more reviews ill continue the story   
Ages::  
Goku:30  
Bulma:34  
Vegeta:38  
Chi-Chi:29  
Others you can guess  
Takes place:: This story take place in cell saga when Goku was given 10 day to train but instead use it for free time to rest up and find dragon balls I changed the story around so be aware and ill try to keep the character with there normal personality aright!!!!   
  
Bulma Briefs stood in soundless motion as she dwelled over the shape of her curvaceous body; she turned her lithe frame to the side and tilted her head back. Her luscious aqua blue curls lazily fell from place, she let out a loud sigh in relief as she sarcastically commented her self. "Thank Kami all that water weight and blot ness is gone from have baby trunks.... I thought ill never get back to my normal size" she mumbled as she cupped both breast in her hands covering the bareness of her skin. "I better get dressed after I brush my teeth I cant go to an meeting just in my panties" motioned Bulma with an small laugh behind it she slowly made her way from the large overview mirror to the marbled sank with the gold tinted knobs she now stood before it and reach up into the mirror shelf pulling out the green tooth brush and the collgate tooth patse. She squeezed some of it on the bristle of the toothbrush and began to brush her teeth within seconds later she spit out the mouth fluid and flushed the rest out with a goggle of cold water.  
  
She turned her attention to the the mirror that hung over the sank and scan every inch of her sullen face and groaned "I cant believe I'm 34 today...I remember an time when I just was turning 24 it feels like yesterday" replied Bulma as she felt the erg to pull back her Aqua semi wet curl with an pink clip. "At least I didn't age much in the face" she said now examining the profile of her face "I better go get dress..."she trailed off as she heard the sound of knocking on the glass window in her room. "Who the hell can that be knocking on my window this early in the morning" grumbled Bulma as she grab the short pink robe that hung on the door and wrapped it around her and tied it loosely. She opened the cracked bathroom door so she could pass threw it she entered the dim room and her deep blue eyes fell upon the large balcony window doors. Both of them were open and the silky white curtains swayed with the mid summer breeze her eyes came across an familiar frame "son-ku"she found her self whispering.  
  
He stood over the small cradle that held baby trunks his golden super saiyin-jin hair swayed carelessly in the wind and the sound of his voice cooing at the small child filled the room. Bulma stood there in annoyance her eyes narrowed and she shifted her weight to her left and grasped her right hip with her hand but in a way she felt drawn in to the saiyins playfulness to the child. She felt the erg to yell at him for coming here at such an early hour "what are you doing here so early..."she found her voice raising with every word he slowly glanced up at Bulma and gave an wistful smile that would melt the coldest heart. "gu-tenmorugen Bulma-chan" he said calmly his eyes fixed upon her shapely frame studying and every curve, every movement she made he got the impression that she was annoyed by him coming by at such an early hour by her stance he found him self always quiet amused by her hot head it temper. "Good morning to Goku" she said in aggressive but intense way.  
  
She slowly turned her gaze to the floor avoiding Gokus mysterious green eyes that seemed to get the best of her. She could feel his steady gaze on her, enjoying every curve that was reviled before him She hastily looked back up at him and spoke harshly "if your looking for that pig head it Vegeta he some were of training im..."she was caught up in Goku's words "well actually...I'm not looking for vegeta" he paused in mid sentence letting out an small laugh as he gave her an sheepish grin and scratch his head. "Well...then what are u here for" she replied sarcastically His facile movement turned to and serious stern look "I'm come here for the dragon radar" his voice was firm "hay "she said softly "do u thank you can keep an eye on Trunks why I go to my lab and get it" she ask politely as she met his green eyes for the first time he could see right threw them sky blues eyes that she was expecting so much more then what he had said he gave her an nod and his famous boyish grin. "Ill b back in an min..."stated Bulma as she left the room quietly she slowly walked the hall her head full of thoughts she found her way to the lab an stood be for the door she placed her hand on the hand shaped object that would help state who she was.  
  
The machine analyzed the handprint "please state your password" Bulma lazily put away all her thoughts and typed in the luminous numbers 12367709 "Access granted" then machine stated and the large steal doors open. She stepped in and shivered at the touch of the cold white based marbled floors she made her way to the large metal box the stood on her desk "now were in the hell did I put that damn radar" she mumbled to her self and she glanced around the large room. "Aaa... I remember its in here" she glanced down in to the box that was full of old experiments and other little trinkets that really didn't mean much use to her any more she dug around slowly searching for the time watch looking device. She sigh as all the thought back out in the hallway had taken over her mind once again "Why was I so naïve... what else would he come here for" she thought roughly "the only time he ever show up around here is to spar with vegeta or borrow the dragon radar... never to see how she was doing or have fun for good old time sakes". "Has he forgotten about there friendship... there adventures when they were young" "Why in the hell would she thank him... him of all people to remember her birth day he cant even remember his own son's nether less her's... even if they knowed each other for most of there life he always forgot just like the others did" "your so naïve bulma"she said out loud as she finally found the radar and put it in the large rob pocket and left the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~  
Goku played endlessly with the small bundle of joy they lied in the small-laced cradle the Childs sweet innocent laughter fill the room and goku spoke softly "one day your gonna grow up to be strong like your dad and smart like your mother " he tickled under baby trunks chin and cooed "you have your mother eyes" he said sternly. "Them sky blue eyes that no matter how much you try u can never hide an lie " he whispered "I can read them like an book... them blue eyes of your mother's" he said in an playful voice "I wonder what's wrong with her" he said in the back of throat. "She look kind of upset... hell she always looks upset" he said boldly and then it finally hit him he had remember Chi-chi saying that it was Bulma's birthday today and that her parents were throwing an huge Surprise party for her when she got home from the meeting. "That's what wrong with your mommy," replied Goku as he tickled the boys belly and gave a small laugh in process "she thanks me and the other forgot her birth day" "well I kind of did... hahaha... but now I remember" Goku spoke softly. He stood up from leaning over the cradle he could here Bulmas small footsteps coming down the hall.   
  
She opened the door and glanced at him and reluctantly hand it him the small radar she spoke softly "what do u need it for..."she asked quizzically. He glanced up from the radar and easily answered the question "me and the other's wanna gather up all the dragon balls to wish back all the people cell has killed". Buma gave an slight nod "hai, I see... try to bring it back in one peace I don't want it to end up like the last one" she spat out Goku laughed nervously remember what happen that last time he broke it. And gulped loudly "I... wont" he said with an smirk "later... "he said casually as he clicked the top of the radar setting the small device of he put two fingers to his head and vanish before her eyes and he was gone. Bulma sigh "not even an happy birthday" she moaned out softly one single tear ran down her face and she wiped it off.  
  
With the sleeve of her robe and brushed back her aqua blue curls from her face and took in an deep breath and cried out from the sudden shock of Goku appearing before once more "I forgot to do something" he said quickly. "Go...ku" she found her self spating out as she had suddenly lost her balance and found her self reeling backwards his arms lunched forwards grasping Bulma by the waste and preventing her fall. She gasped he spoke in an soft voice "gomen... Bulma-chan" "what are... "she trailed off as her voice was over ridden by gokus own "I forgot to give you something" Bluma was now eye to eye with her best friend she could feel her self being drawn in to an embrace. Her body being raggedly pulled by his strong arms he leaned forward letting his body come in contact with hers and rested his head in the nook of her shoulder.   
  
  
his right hand traveled from her waste moving slowly up her spine marveling every curve it came across Bulma. Froze in place her eyes widen pure of compressional wave of high pleasure and denial come over her. She tried to make an movement to speak but the words wouldn't come out she could feel her self slipping away from all thoughts letting out the deep breath, relaxed and closed her eyes shutting out the world savoring this moment with him. His hand finally made it to her weak spot on the back of her neck caressing it diligently let the stands of lose hair glide freely threw his fingers.He took in an deep breath taking in the sweet smell of her "damn she smells good" skeptically to him self "like Apple candy... sweet " he closed his eyes and shifted his weight to his left his cool smooth lips brushing up against her tender silky skin moving slowly from her neck to her earlobe his hand moving up cores to the full thickness of her bound up hair. Let his fingers comb threw it softly yanking at the small clip that held back his true goal. The small clip slid from her hair falling lifelessly to the floor and her long tress's fell to her shoulder and back his finger explored freely.  
  
He spoke in an hot in heavy way "I wanted to... " his voice paused "mmmm... " Bulma murmured softly his hot breath sending electric signals threw her lithe body "to... wish you an happy birth day" his voice sultry, seductive as the words rolled of his tongue like shear silk. "What... what am I doing" he scorned him self "if... if I don't... I have to get away from her" he spoke harshly to him self he pulled away from her the contempt running all over his body denying his action's to move away. Bulma's eyes slowly opened she met his lustful green eyes her face, her body flushed over here pink lips swell from the sudden rush of blood flowing threw her body.Oh the lust he had brought upon her and she knew he knew what he did to her he gave her an Vegeta like smirk he could read her like an book plain and simple. She felt a shamed of her self for enjoying his touch, his husky voice, the smell of his oldspice... "The... the feel of his warm body bonded to hers" she fond her self chanting in her head she turn her gaze to the floor.  
  
His hand still in her hair he reluctantly moved it from her hair gliding its across her tender warm skin making its way to her chin his index and thumb cupped her chin pulling her gaze up to his but she still avoided his gaze and looked to her left. His smiled vanished and his eyes marveled over evey detail of her face savoring its beauty "beautiful" he whispered Bulmas eyes darted toward his "what am I doing... " that same inervoice came to his head once more "am I trying to seduce her" "if...if I don't stop I might do something that would... " his mind froze on them words as he leaned forward let his cool lip brush and tender tempting kiss on the right side of her mouth. He hesitantly pulled away " happy birthday... Bulma-chan" he chanted once more both of his hands moved from place and fell to his sides he steped back putting both his finger to his head he gave her that same famous son-ku smile of his and said his good byes and was gone. TO BECONTINUDE... GIVE ME 5 OR MORE REVIEW's ILL KEEP THIS FIC GOING (((Brownsugababe)))   



	2. seigengainoji*ikkou*Forbidden thoughts

Chapter::(2)  
Rated::PG13  
Copyright:: Dragon ball z is copyright Toei not mine so go head and try and sue me im sure u wont get nothing cuz I dont got nothing LOL  
:::Note::: If I get 5 or more reviews ill continue the story...oh I been told that my grammars bad "sigh" sorry fo dat but im very busy person and I don't have time to make my fanfic perfect like every ones wants...sooo as I would say "Gramma don't mean an thing as long as ya'all can read what im writing and get the concept of it garmmer dosent matta" other then that the next chapter wont be comeing out as quick as this one becuz I have other fanfics and all you CCS fans that like my fic Desires* im work on chap 4 right now. Aight thanks for takeing the time to read this "^.~*luv ya'all"  
Ages::  
Goku:30  
Bulma:34  
Vegeta:38  
Chi-Chi:29  
Others you can guess  
Takes place:: This story take place in cell saga when Goku was given 10 day to train but instead use it for free time to rest up and find dragon balls I changed the story around so be aware and ill try to keep the character with there normal personality aright!!!!  
  
Bulma stood there utterly stunned, her body trembled all over as if his cool strong fingers touched & caressed every part of her. The world around her didn't seem to exist anymore, she dwelling over the scent of his old spice that seem to linger around her. And how he spoke in that sultry tone of voice that would burn your soul with pure desire. But it would some how end leavening her stunned, unsatisfied, yearning for more of what was forbidden...but so tempting. Everything seemed to crack to an million peaces as the sudden rush of an Childs cry over ridden all that came to mind.  
  
Bulma let out an loud gasp as she found her self back in reality, her knees collapsed to the floor she sighed and looked up across the room at the small cradle. "Trunks..."she moan out softy as she manage to gather her self up from of the floor and wobbly made it over to the cradle. She glanced down on the small child and softly began to rub his belly she softly chanted his name calming him down instantly she brush away his long lavender tress and the small boy laughed in protest. "Trunks honey...mommy's gotta get dressed...I cant play with you right now" she spoke in an child like voice "so be an good boy and drank your milk" replied Bulma as she hand it the bottle of milk and watch as Trunks took it in gradually. She glanced up across the room letting her eyes fix upon the small wooden table that held the phone and an small alarm clock.   
  
Its bright green luminous numbers read 7:30 on the dot "shit...im gonna be late" she spat out as she rushed over to the large closet her hands roughly grabbed the brass knobs of the sliding door and yanked them open. She grab an lot full of cloths and then threw them onto the king size bed and flipped threw them rapidly "to formal"... "To casual"... "Aaa this will do" she said with slight hit on relief in her frantic voice. She rushed over the bath room she quickly hung up the outfit on the small hook and unraveled the tie of her rob. Carelessly letting it fall to the floor she shifted her left arm to her side reaching up into the small mirror shelf and grasped the small bottled of lotion. She franticly squeezed out the pink like fluid in to the palm off her hand and began to rub it on to her well shaven legs and along her thighs.  
  
She squeezed out an little more in her hand and rubbed it on her arms she reached up the hanging outfit on the door ripping of the the plastic from it recent dry cleaning ,she slid the skirt off the hanger and slid it over her legs and well shaped hips. She thrusted both arms behind her back her left hand equipped an firm grip on the hem of the skirt and the right found its way to the zipper. She tilted her head back and glanced over her right shoulder checking if she was zipping it right. She grabbed the top off the septet hanger from the skirt she slipped in the jacket like shirt on and was on the verge of zipping it up. She noticed she didn't have a bra on she let an loud snort and in scurried in to her room and over to the large white dresser and pulled on its golden tear drop shaped handles that curled up at the ends.  
  
She vigorously pulled it open and shambled threw the socks and underwear she pulled out an rich mellow pink bra. It was decorated quit delicacy it straps made of pure silk the upper part of the cup of the bra was share & lacy and the bottom of it was made of silk both cups neatly came together with an chris cross tie. It was an bit to sexy but hell she didn't give an damn "its not like I'm gonna go prancing around in my underwear" she said mockingly and she pulled off her top and placed it on the bed. She put both arms threw the straps letting its soothing silkiness glide up her arms and over her shoulder blades and clipped it from the back she quickly swept up the top of suit and slid it on. She gradually zipped it up stopping just before contact with her collarbone let out an sigh of relief.  
  
"What time is it now..."she mumbled under her breath as she hesitated too find out the time,it was an qouter to 9:00 meaning she only had 15mins to finsh up and 15 mins to get there. "Eck..damn..damn…DAMNIT I HATE MEETINGS...." Bulma squealed out "im...gonna...be...lateee..." she fumbled around the large king size bed making it towards the right side of the large room, she hastily dashed for the large vanity to apply her makeup and do her hair. In the process of getting to the vanity she trampled over and small object, she paused in place and let out an yep "ooww...shit" she said calming her voice. She limply bent over picking up the small object, she brought it to her eye level and her brows slowly raised "my hair peace...but how" she murmur as she stretched her long delicate fingers threw her curly aqua blue locks. Then it finally hit her "Son-ku...most have..." she trailed off as the rush of familiar feelings brush threw her like wind its self.   
  
She let out an ragged breath and sigh, she could feel her blood rushing threw here body as the flash backs of Goku's warm touch, his deep embrace, his husky voice filling her ear with its sweet sensual pleasure. She dazedly looked around the room every thing seemed to spin, her body felt feverish as every thing that happened not to long ago hit her full force   
  
~*~*flashback~*~*  
his cool smooth lips brushing up against her tender silky skin moving slowly from her neck to her earlobe his hand moving up cores to the full thickness of her bound up hair. Let his fingers comb threw it softly yanking at the small clip that held back his true goal.  
~*~* flashback~*~*   
  
She shook her self violently her mind seemed to scream at her "all it was; was an birthday kiss Bulma...nothing more!!!" "or was it more..." she said momentarily and limped the rest of her way to the vanity. She flopped down in the stool like chair and yanked the small draw almost off it hinges and grab an hand full of cosmetics, she placed them down on the vanity's table and scrambled threw it. She pulled out the red lipstick gloss, red lip liner and black eye liner, she glanced up in the mirror her face was flush and her lips were swelled with lust her hair was ruffled and all over the place. She let an small laugh in amusement, she looked like she just had the best sex of her life "Bulma o'girl you most be tripping" "all of this from one little kiss...I really most be tripping" she said skeptically as she propped her self up in an better position and picked up the red lip liner.  
  
She pouted out her lips taking the pencil like object in to an firm grip and outlined the outer rim of her lips. She placed the lip liner back down on the tabled and picked up the the eye liner and brought it eye level she quickly but carefully out lined her eyes with the black substance. She picked up the liquid lipstick and glazed her lips with it. She pucker her lips an couple of time's and smile "not to shabby...for some one in an rush" replied Bulma as she glanced over her right shoulder and the clock "shit...all I have is 10 mins left" she cried out mentally.  
  
She franticly grabbed the metal brush bring it to her head letting its hard bercills comb out her aqua curls, she shifted her hand to her right pulling on the small draw, pulling out an hand full of black hair pins. She swiped the remaining tendrils of hair up and twisted it in to an French twist and put several pins in to insure it stayed in place. "there im done" she sighed as she put in the last pin she stood up from the vanity and shuffled over to the large closet once more. She stooped down and gather up her open toed strapped heels and slid them on quickly. She stood up and pulled her small bag off the hook of the closet door and hastley ran over to trunks crib.  
  
Quickly gathering up the buddle of joy in to her arms "come on Trunks...mommies gonna take you to visit grandmas for an lil" she whispered in the babys ear and left the room.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Goku sat in deep thought his green eyes full of resentment "what was I doing back there" "was I trying to...seduce her" the same questions seem to roll around in his head making him confused. He let out an grunt ran an hand threw his golden blond main "just thank if I had gone any further I would have done much more then an birthday kiss" "but every time im around her I cant help but be drawn in by these strange feelings...these ergs to wanna touch her, hold her...love her"."Why do I feel this way" mumbled Goku as he stretched out and layed back on the soft greenery. He shifting both of his hands under head taking in the sweet smell of the out doors and closed his eyes.oKirrin sat not to far from his right hand up on his knee and his other fiddled with and small rock "hey buddy...what cha thinking bout" Krilin spoke up solemnly "yeah dad what'cha thanking bout"came the voice of Gohan "nothing much just bulm...rrrrrr i mean...cell"..TO BE CONTINUED  
  
::::Brownsugababe:::: sorry from takeing so long Im real busy lately with skool,my web site, and other things so as I said before give me 5 or more new reviews ill keep the story going   



	3. ichidan*The Party

Chapter::(1)  
By::PinkPlatinumMami I changed my name  
Rated::PG13  
Copyright:: Dragon ball z is copyright Toei not mine so go head and try and sue me im sure u wont get nothing cuz I dont got nothing LOL  
:::Note::: If I get 5 or more reviews ill continue the story   
Ages::  
Goku:30  
Bulma:34  
Vegeta:38  
Chi-Chi:29  
Others you can guess  
Takes place:: This story take place in cell saga when Goku was given 10 day to train but instead used it for free time to rest up and find dragon balls, I changed the story around so be aware and ill try to keep the characters with there normal personality aright!  
  
PINKS WORD OF MIND:Sorry for being a lazy bitch LOL lifes real busy for me And to all that keep asking me to make to make this fall into a bulma/Vageta im not why cuz 90% of the DBZ fanfics on here are for bulma/Vageta and im sick of reading them they bore me, so dun ask aight uggg....  
And I would like to thank Anabelle,anastasia you gurlz gave me lots of reviews and to nekoni & Jessica i enjoy reading what you Gurls have to say bout my fic and thank to all you sweetys who i did'nt mention me luv you MUWHZZZ   
  
  
(Poem)  
Rescue me  
All alone and im feeling wanted try to  
Wait but my body's calling ,you're  
the one so why don't you come and rescue  
Me...  
I come alive when I feel your touch and  
I can drown in this pool of lust, if you can get  
What im thanking of come rescue me...  
Laying here with you in the dark I always   
Knew you could shift my heart,when im with you  
I don't want to stop so rescue me...Only you  
Can fulfill my need take me away from this agony  
I want to live out my fantasy so come rescue me  
  
(chapter[3] the party)  
  
"Bulma..." "Aahahaha...I mean Cell guys" "Oh, really for an moment there thought you said Bulma"replyed Krillin in a mocking tone of voice "me to dad" agreed Gohan. Goku now fully sat up; his face went blank  
"Well..." a moment of silence fell between the three warriors "well what!?..."Spat Krillin almost falling on his face Goku gave krillin an sheepish grin "well I only remember saying Cell" both Krillin and Gohan fell on their face. Goku flopped back onto the soft bed of grass and closed his eyes shut. He took in a deep breath and smiled to him self "boy was that close! ..."  
  
::::::*Meanwhile*::::::   
Bulma stepped out the small red air convertible letting the soft sound of her stiletto heels graced the  
Concrete as she stood up fully. She quickly gathered up her brief case and let the car door slip from her fingers closing behind her; heading towards the large six story building she slide threw the revolving glass doors. She was greeted by many warm smiles from employees and she greeted them back she step on the elevator and pressed the bright yellow alumnus number 6 to get to the top of the building. Bulma quickly got off the elevator "Good Morning miss Briefs..." "Good Morning Hitomi...kinda in a rush so just put the messages on desk" "hai good luck!..Your real late"replyed brunet behind the desk "ugg I know"   
  
::::::*Meanwhile*::::::  
"Uggg...I cant take this how can he just lay there and not worry about the cell games" "doesn't he care that the planet earth will be destroyed and that all his friends and family will die". Krillin let out a sigh and paused in mid thought... "What the hell am I talking about...of course he cares he would never let the planet earth be destroyed...he would fight to death" Krillin sustained to toss the small rock. Gohan smiled at his father and laid down next to, he gazed at the constantly moving clouds. A mischievous grin came to Krillin face "I expect the only reason Gokus not worried is because he's most likely as strong as cell...hmmm he must be so alert that if I chuck this rock at him he will destroy it before it hits him" Krillin glanced down at the small stone in the palm in his hand griping it tightly and hurled it at Gokus face. "OWWW what'cha do that for" wined Goku "opps...sorry buddy" "hey Just look at the time it getting late got to go get ready for Bulmas party see you later" said Krillin taking of into the air "hey wait up" shout Goku "hey dad Krillin right we should get going moms going to be mad if were late" "hai lets go" replied Goku smiling at his son.  
  
::::::*Meanwhile*::::::  
Bulma sat back carelessly in large leather posted chair, She took in an deep breath and sighed damn  
How she hated theses meeting they bored her and right now her mind wasn't in the state of place for it as well. She crossed her long slender legs and rocked the chair from left to right why she drummed the gold tinted pen on the smooth well-polished wooden table. Damn she hated these meetings they bored her tremendously...but it had to be done. Hell if she didn't there would be no money to put food on the table, and she knew Veagtas head was always up his ass and he didn't give a damn if her or baby Trunks ate. His life was built around his traing and the obsession of defeating Son Goku and all she was there for was a quick ride and a place eat & sleep...but it didn't faze her one bit because she some what felt the same. He was only there to fill the need; the crave that yammcha couldn't even come close to filling...that sexual desire that always left her wanting more and he...he was there filling its crave leavening it more then satisfied.  
  
The medium built women that sat to her right now stood up she cleared her voice and spoke solemnly  
"We have decided that we will settle are agreement after lunch" Bulma nod "Mind as well" she said under her breath. The rest of the day went by slowly it was 5:00pm in the afternoon and she had promised her mom she would be home around that time "sorry but you' all will have to excuse me for a moment I have to make a personal phone call" Bulma got up from the table and paced towards the large wooden doors. She stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her she walked down the hall to her office to use the phone "shit...this meeting is taking more time then I thought it would I hope mom don't mind I get in a hour or two late" she steped in to the large well furnished office and headed directly to the desk she grabbed the small cell phone and prompted her self onto the desk she quickly dialed the number and an let it ring   
))))))Ring-Ring-Ring((((((  
  
"Moshi-Moshi this is Brifes residents" "Mom I hope you don't mind but ill be getting home late tonight...umm say around" Bulma glanced at her watch "say around 8:00 - 8:30 I have to finish this meeting  
And check some of my paper work" "I don't mind dear...you do what you got to do ok" "thank you mom" "Your welcome honey" Replied Bulmas Mother" "ill see you later then" said Bulma before hanging up the phone.  
  
::::::*Meanwhile*::::::   
"HONEY...THERES BEEN A CHANGE IN THE PLANS" shrieked Mrs. Briefs  
"What do you mean by that dear?" said Mr. Briefs as he popped his head threw the kitchen door  
"Bulma said she will be getting in late dear like around 8:00 - 8:30 tonight" "Oh boy...and the guest said they would be here at 5:30...well were just going to have to call them up and tell them" "alright dear ill get right on it" said Mrs. Briefs Cheerfully "hmmm lets see will start off with the Son's"  
  
)))))) Ring-Ring-Ring ((((((  
"Moshi-Moshi...ugggg stay still Goku" yelled Chi-Chi into the background "pardon me who am I speaking to..." "Oh Mrs.Brifes... what the party will be stating at 8:00 oh ok I understand ill see you later then buh'bye" Chi-chi let go of Gokus collar and sighed " Mrs. Briefs just called she said that the party will be starting at 8:00" Goku let out a ragged breath in relief Chi-chi was damn near choking him "really" choked out Goku hoarsely "yeah she said something about Bulma getting in late" "goku finish buttoning up your shirt why I go check the rice" "but Chi-chi I can breath with it button all the way up..." "stop whining Goku and do it"   
  
:::::::8:00 pm::::::  
  
"Alright...Alright is every one here" "Goku get out the punch bowl" said Chi-chi "yeah every one but Vageta" murmur Krillin to Goku "Yo every body be quite I here something" yelled yammcha "shhh...turn off the lights" Mrs. Briefs scurried to the light switch "hide every body..."  
Bulma pulled up into the driveway she turned the transmition off and groaned, damn she was tired she glanced up at the review mirror her hair had falling from place and what little of makeup she had on had surprisingly stayed in place. she stepped out the car slamming the car door shut "shit I left my suit case in the car...o'well IM to tired to get it ill get it tomorrow morning"Bulma walked along the lawn,she quickly climbed the few stairs to the front door; slideing the key into the lock truning it and enter the house. The lights suddenly flashed on and a group of 20 people jumped up " SURPRIZE! " TO BECONTINUED IF I GET MORE DEN 5 REVIEWS...  
I HOPE YOU ALL INJOYED THIS CHAPTER NEXT WILL BE SOMEWAHT PART LEMON BUT NOT REALLY SEX AIGHT ^,~ I HOPE I CAN RIGHT IT TO LOL IT WOULD BE MY FIRST TRY -PINKPLATINUMMAMI MUWHZ THANK FOR THE REVIEWS 


	4. Author note/next chap4 perview

Alright...Alright some dumb ass chicken head has been sending me hate notes i mean c'mon da bi*ch has been sending me them like every day saying my fanfic sucks and that my webpage sucks and she don't know how i got like over 1500 hits onit,she said she saw my picture and i was ugly...gurl please go tack your haten ass back to preschool you might learn something and if your really really lucky u might growup some...and just because you envey me so mush just for you IM gonna keep righting cuz your lil hate notes dun fave me aight...sorry to all that thank this was for next chapter its not lol but scents IM a sweetie ill give you all a perview  
  
  
perview for chapter(4 Till next time)  
  
when he did that, it always got the best of her...so innocence so naïve but yet she felt like he was mocking her he knew what he did early in the day the kiss...but did it really mean as much to him as I did to her, did he forget about this morning. The questions boggled her mind she knew she would have to hug him and kiss him as she did the others if she didn't they would think there was something wrong. She smiled up at Goku and slightly shifted his direction till she stood right in front of him she stood slightly on her tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck her body trembled she could feel his muscular arms warp around and pulling her closer then she wanted to be "thanks for coming son-ku "Bulma whispered in his ear 


End file.
